


Não te esqueças de mim

by Supernnova



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernnova/pseuds/Supernnova
Summary: Para guerreiros como Shaka, a vida é feita de renúncias e privações. Contudo, algumas lembranças são guardadas como um tesouro, eternizadas na memória.Sempre há o que não se abandona ou esquece.Mesmo para guerreiros como Shaka.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 3





	Não te esqueças de mim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/gifts).



> História postada originalmente no Spirit Fanfiction, como um presente para a querida Gabs em 23 de Julho de 2019.
> 
> As citações desta fic foram retiradas do poema "Não te esqueças de mim", de Fagundes Varela.
> 
> *****

"Não te esqueças de mim, quando erradia

Perde-se a lua no sidéreo manto;

Quando a brisa estival roçar-te a fronte,

Não te esqueças de mim, que te amo tanto".

* * *

Shaka de Virgem sentia pelos raios tépidos que entravam pela janela que não demoraria até o escurecer. O céu provavelmente fazia-se vermelho com o crepúsculo em mais um espetáculo da natureza que ele simplesmente optara por não ver. Ou renunciara ver. Parecia um termo mais apropriado. Era uma vida de renúncias como um todo.

Quando criança, ansiava pela noite, quando subia sorrateiro e taciturno até o décimo terceiro templo. Não que suas visitas infantis ao Grande Mestre fossem furtivas, Shaka simplesmente era dono de tais características. Sempre que chegava ao salão e prostava seu joelho diminuto ao chão, em uma reverência respeitosa ao seu comandante, era recebido com a voz firme e potente que o incitava a se colocar de pé e o acompanhar à uma sala que lembrava uma pequena biblioteca. Não era como Star Hill, era fácil supor. Esta possuía o tamanho de um cômodo espaçoso comum. Havia uma mesa de madeira com cadeiras acolchoadas, estantes de livros, uma escrivaninha com tinteiro, penas de metal, lápis e canetas esferográficas, uma bancada que contava sempre com um pão do dia, uma jarra de água fresca com exatos dois copos e uma lareira, onde o pequeno guardião do sexto templo adorava aquecer-se, sentindo as ondas de calor alcançarem suas pequenas mãos enquanto este tentava aproximá-las o máximo que conseguia do fogo. Lembrava-se bem da risada cristalina do patriarca sempre que deixava sua curiosidade pueril sobrepujar sua retidão de soldado, a qual já se tratava da mais austera dentre as doze casas, ainda em sua tenra infância.

Da biblioteca, conhecia cada canto. Havia tateado, contado passos, sentido os cheiros da rocha, da madeira, dos livros, do pão aromático, das cinzas e tintas. Seu superior lhe descrevia as cores de todas as coisas. Ainda que enxergasse contornos de maneira certeira com sua cosmoenergia, não captava cores e formas sutis, como feições, desenhos ou mesmo pequenos detalhes como o das flores. Então, sob as cortinas de suas pálpebras descobria o mundo à sua maneira enquanto, indiretamente, tinha os sentidos aguçados e reflexos treinados pelo Grande Mestre. Ali falavam sobre tudo. A criança era conselheira, os ouvidos atentos e as ideias pacificadoras do santuário. Entretanto, era de quando podia ser apenas Shaka, que guardava suas mais doces memórias. Aquelas, que seu dever como guardião de Virgem igualmente o intimava à renunciar.

As noites de céu limpo eram as que mais gostava, pois eram quando o patriarca se deitava com ele no chão de pedra gelada e porosa e observavam o céu. Em verdade, Shaka escutava e sentia o céu. O homem mais velho, ao seu lado, descrevia a posição das estrelas, guiava as pequenas mãos estendidas pela escuridão. A criança gostava do toque daquela mão maior que a sua, sempre quente e seca, ao contrário das suas, frias e úmidas. Eram calejadas, o que levavam o pequeno a acreditar que seu senhor, em algum momento, também fora um guerreiro. Contudo, não perguntava o que sabia que o outro não apreciaria responder. Bastava à Shaka sentir a cosmoenergia poderosa, a aura cálida e clara: justa. O menino não questionava seu próprio dom. Enxergava a essência das pessoas e a da aquele homem era um cristal.

Shaka, então, havia decorado o céu. Ao menos o ateniense. Sabia que constelações se enxergava à quantos graus em cada mês do ano. Escutava com atenção os posicionamentos e mitos contados na voz potente, ainda assim doce. Feito isso, o outro sempre desenhava as cartas celestes com grafite grosso em um caderno para que Shaka pudesse as sentir com o tato muito sensível que possuía. Por quantas vezes? Durante quantos anos? Quando aquela energia negra e pesada que sentia com uma força onipresente sufocara todo o redor?

Abriu a ultima gaveta de seu criado-mudo, sacando os cadernos antigos. Acariciou as folhas. Lembranças... Como poderia esquecê-las? Acabou adormecendo ali, junto aos seus poucos doces momentos, tendo a mente permeada com sonhos e tormentas de como tudo saíra de controle e de como se tornava cada vez mais difícil puxar o homem da alma de cristal da queda, do estilhaço, do despedaçar. Imerso em seu subconsciente, não se sentiu observado, não pôde notar as orbes cor de musgo, que acompanhavam a cadência de sua respiração, tão intranquila quanto seus sonhos. Tampouco pôde sentir a mão quente e calejada, com a aspereza sutil em seu toque costumeiramente seco, acariciar seus longos fios dourados, o ombro alvo ou a clavícula saliente com doçura e sutileza. Menos ainda pôde perceber as lagrimas vertidas sobre os cadernos com os posicionamentos estelares. As mesmas que borraram levemente os desenhos dos meses nos quais era possível ver gêmeos e virgem no mesmo céu. Não era todo zodíaco que podia ser visto assim, em simultâneo. E, dos que podiam, não era sempre. Da mesma maneira como ele e o agora homem à sua frente. Às vezes dividiam o mesmo espaço, a mesma luz, às vezes não. Ora se enxergavam, ora se escondiam e, em alguns momentos, podiam estar juntos.

Quando Shaka acordou junto ao alvorecer, sentia sede. E um desconforto típico do fim de verão. Rumou para a cozinha de seu templo, fitando o contorno do copo sobre a bancada. Havia deixado ali? E novamente foi açoitado por lembranças enquanto sorria de canto para um copo d'água. Quantos copos foram? Em meio às discussões filosóficas sobre o copo meio cheio e meio vazio, Virgem sempre preferia exatamente pela metade. Aprendera a sentir a quantidade de líquido de um recipiente através da temperatura. Pegou o objeto, sentindo que não estava vazio e era levemente mais frio onde ainda havia água. Caminhou até a pia e verteu o líquido milimetricamente até alcançar o "exatamente pela metade".

— Nada pleno, tudo o suficiente — afirmou baixinho antes de começar o caminho do copo até seus lábios.

  
  


— Velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

A voz possante o tirou tão abruptamente seus devaneios que não pôde evitar o susto. Sequer o espatifar do vidro contra o chão.

— Meu senhor — disse, abaixando ao mesmo tempo em reverência e em um afã desajeitado de consertar sua bagunça.

Não estava habituado a ser pego de surpresa. Como não havia sentido a presença de seu superior ali? Ainda com a mente nublada, cometera a segunda distração primária, cortando o dedo em um dos estilhaços. Levou o ferimento instintivamente à boca, sentindo o gosto metálico ferruginoso do próprio sangue, se maldizendo baixinho. Sabia o quanto suas feridas demoravam para estancar. Sentiu o toque quente do patriarca, o erguendo.

— Não estou me dirigindo ao soldado.

— Perdoe-me senhor.

— O que eu acabei de dizer?

— Perdoe-me sen... — desta vez censurou-se à tempo — Sim, eu só preciso cuidar disso.

O homem que trajava as vestes de Mestre do Santuário pegou delicadamente a mão que permanecia menor que a sua, embora não como outrora, levando-a à pia onde lavou com água corrente. Rasgou um pedaço da manga de sua veste.

— Não faça isso, senhor, são vestes oficiais!

— E este um corte oficial em alguém com problemas de cicatrização oficiais — sorriu enquanto amarrava o pano em volta do corte — É muita petulância sua tornar-se guerreiro, você sabe.

— O santo de Virgem não tem por hábito se machucar.

— Não em batalhas, mas ao que tudo indica, não podemos dizer o mesmo dos acidentes domésticos. Não se trata sequer da primeira vez!

Enquanto Shaka segurava o corte enfaixado, contrariado, seu comandante recolhia os cacos. Todavia, talvez aquele copo houvesse partido em pedaços mais afiados que sua alma, ocorrendo assim, o segundo corte do dia.

— Droga, meu senhor, deixe-me cuidar disso — Virgem disse, abaixando à frente do patriarca.

— Está tudo bem! — tornou a erguer o corpo de seu subordinado, junto ao seu. Observou seus cortes — Isso me lembra nossa promessa de sangue.

Shaka sorriu timidamente.

— Foi uma boa maneira de entreter uma criança.

— Ora, não temos mais uma promessa?

— O senhor ainda deseja?

O Grande Mestre apenas expôs brevemente o machucado de Shaka e misturou seus sangues.

— Nunca esquecer, nunca faltar, sempre guardar.

— Nunca esquecer, nunca faltar, sempre guardar — repetiu o anfitrião.

— Pronto, temos uma promessa refeita.

— Sim senhor.

— Não vim como patriarca — tornou a recriminá-lo.

— Então dê-me um nome pelo qual chamar.

— Sabe que eu sou um homem...

— Sem nome e sem cor. Apenas voz e calor.

Completou a frase em verso, tantas vezes repetida.

Era exatamente o que o mais velho, embora não soubesse precisamente o quão mais velho, era para si: voz, cheiro, calor, toque... Seu superior nunca descreveria sua aparência, tampouco importava, Shaka relacionava-se com a alma.

Após os curativos de ambos feitos, o patriarca parecia se retirar.

— Eu não compreendi — o defensor do sexto templo afirmou solene, ainda de pé ao lado da pia.

— Como?

— O que veio fazer em Virgem.

— Ah sim, claro.

O Grande Mestre sumiu por uns instantes e retornou com um contorno do que Shaka percebeu ser um vaso de planta, com o que pareciam pequenas flores.

— Feliz aniversário.

Shaka sorriu. Um dos raros e preciosos sorrisos que o Grande Mestre poderia jurar que se formavam especialmente para ele.

— Sabe que não celebramos a data, senhor.

— Não estou presenteando o guerreiro — estendeu-lhe o vaso — é apenas um mimo singelo por sua maioridade.

O guardião de Virgem tornou a sorrir, pegando o presente, ao que suas mãos se tocaram.

— Essas mãos sempre geladas — comentou o mestre, amável.

Shaka então tocou a folhagem e sentiu as florezinhas diminutas e delicadas, com toque aveludado, enquanto tornava a escutar a voz de timbre forte que tanto apreciava:

— São Myosotis alpestris. A folhagem é verde intensa e as flores são azuis, levemente arroxeadas. Algumas puxam mais para o lavanda, outras para o celeste, já outras são de um azul nem claro, nem escuro, bem intenso. Algumas tem o miolo amarelo, às vezes é esbranquiçado — enquanto descrevia as cores para seu ouvinte, como tantas vezes fizera no passado, Virgem esboçava um ligeiro sorriso, ao passo que dava cor aos contornos em sua cabeça — também são popularmente conhecidas como...

— Não te esqueças de mim — completou.

Era uma terna mensagem nas entrelinhas? Por que seu coração preferia sinceramente que fosse? Por que batia intranquilo e culposamente eufórico com aquele simples gesto? Sentiu a mão graúda do patriarca em seus ombros e estremeceu de leve. Ele o virou gentilmente.

— Quando tudo acabar, quando eu não for mais eu, quando não houver mais nada à ser celebrado... — suspirou — Quando... os dias mastigarem toda a esperança, teus deveres falarem mais alto, do primeiro ao último sacrifício, quando tudo o que restar for o fim impresso em teu papel de santo, não te esqueças de mim... — "que te amo tanto" completou apenas para si.

O soldado manteve as flores em uma das mãos e com a outra delineou o limite do rosto de seu Mestre, como um carinho à milímetros da face que sabia bem não poder tocar.

— As flores, as pessoas, as palavras... Todas são perenes. Tudo está aqui, apenas para não estar mais. Contudo, as memórias, estas podem se estender, tornarem-se eternas. Duram o tempo que uma alma as carrega consigo. Viajam etéreas pelo espaço sideral. — desceu sua mão para entrelaçá-la à outra, quente, na sua frente — Quando tua dor envergar teus ombros, quando o espelho não mais revelar tua face, quando não conseguires crer em uma palavra sequer de salvação. Quando o sacrifício parecer o único caminho, quando a foice parecer o único merecimento, quando teu desespero te parecer teu único recanto, não te esqueças de mim — "que te amo tanto" pensou sem terminar de dizer.

Foi a vez do Grande Mestre desfazer o contato. Subiu sua mão até o queixo de Shaka, tocou-lhe a pele alva com o dorso do dedo e após isso, lhe contornou os lábios com o polegar.

— Ao contrário de suas mãos, estes são quentes... 

Foi assim que o puxou delicado para um beijo lento e cálido. O soldado, completamente desprevenido, apenas aceitou, atirando todos os escudos de sua defesa invisível ao chão, correspondendo. Sentindo todas as muralhas ruírem desde um simples roçar de lábios, tornando-se pó junto a tão genuína demonstração de afeto.

— Não te esqueças disto também.

Dito isto, virou-se rumando para a porta da habitação do templo de Virgem, deixando Shaka com sua habitual solidão, a qual neste momento, coloria secretamente em tons de azul, tão delicados quanto os da descrição do floreio em suas mãos. As flores de não te esqueças de mim.

Jamais esqueceria.

Ou desejaria esquecer.

Guardou seu carinho junto às pétalas singelas, que agora lhe lembravam do homem que lhe fora tudo, do homem que se lembraria para sempre.

* * *

"Quando os anos de dor passado houverem,

E o frio tempo consumir-te o pranto,

Guarda ainda uma idéia a teu poeta,

Não te esqueças de mim, que te amo tanto"


End file.
